comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Blake (New Earth-Forty Three)
History New Earth X Origin X Thomas was born the son of a wealthy hunter and illegal poacher and his trophy former actress wife. His father would try to groom Thomas in his own image, but began to believe that he would never reach his goals if he listened to his mother. This issue would reach its end when Thomas was 12 and his mother tried to take him and leave his father. Thomas' father would attack his mother and when Thomas attempted to shoot his father, he would miss and hit his mother. While he was in a state of shock Thomas' father attempted to call the police to turn his son in, but Thomas managed to regain control enough to grab a hunting knife and stab his father in the back, where he managed to puncture a lung and died. Thomas would quickly get rid of the murder weapons and would damage the room more and hide some of the valuables in his father's secret room to make it appear as if it was a robbery. He would then go outside and break a window and then go into his room and go to sleep. The following morning he would call the police and pretend that he discovered his parents when he woke up. The police won't ask many questions and Thomas would be left in the care of a one of his father's business associates who taught him about his father's illegal business. Thomas would become a skilled hunter as he grew older, but he would become a failed business man. After multiple failed investments, he would lose most of his family fortune and would have to live on the money he earned from his hunting. Thomas would grow bored with hunting however and would decide to become a costume bugler to gain money to rebuild his family fortune. He would take the alias Catman after seeing news reports of a female cat bugler calling herself Catwoman. He would begin operating as Catman in Gotham City, where he thought he could make an easy start. Catman would be proven wrong however after he met Batman, who easily defeated him whenever the two met. Catman would leave Gotham after a devastating defeat at the hands of Batman and after he escaped from Blackgate Penitentiary. Catman would head to Star City in hopes he would fair better there, but once again he would be defeated by a costume vigilante, in this case being Green Arrow. After being defeated by Green Arrow over and over again, Thomas would retire from being a criminal and would return to hunting in Africa. The X Years A few years after leaving America, Thomas would give up hunting and would begin living along side a lion tribe, who he came to love like family. This would change however, after a group of poachers would kill all of the tribe, while he was gone. He would return to being Catman to get revenge for his "families" demise. After getting his revenge he would begin operating as an anti-hero who would either help people or commit a crime by just how he felt in the moment or if he needed something. During this time, he would commit a crime in Neo Gotham and be sent to Old Gotham, where the now vampire Batman hunts for prey. While in Old Gotham, Catman would be contacted by the mysterious Mockingbird, who offered him a chance to get out of Old Gotham if he joins the Secret Six and kills Batman. Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Tracking Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Geniuses Category:New Earth-Forty Three Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Secret Six (New Earth-Forty Three)